Gundam Seed Spotlight
by Hellbreaker
Summary: A series of AU oneshot stories that focus of the Druggies and others who never go much development in the series. Vote for who you want to read about remade by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. Never have never will. Thank God, because personally this series and Destiny have screwed up everything involving Gundam. Anyway this is an AU series of one shots that focus on characters Clotho, Orga, and Shani. Since they never had any character development that basically makes them easy to redefine in a sense. To do this I decided to use some characteristic from a few characters from IDW's Transformers: Spotlight series hope you like it.

**Clotho Buer**

The Kingdom of Scandinavia, three weeks ago the neutral nation was under attack by rogue members of the Atlantic Federation. The Federation claimed them to be traitors for their loss in the Second Battle of Jachin Due. With no real military power the Kingdom requested for assistance from Orb. More like begged for the 'great' Kira Yamato to save them. Instead Orb sent me to stop the take over. My so-called allies always ask me why I'm so willing to fight my former allies. I never gave them an answer, because why should I? I arrived at the Kingdom of Scandinavia in four days and engaged in battle by myself. In two hours I lay waste to the Atlantic forces Strike Daggers. They were shocked to see my mobile suit, the GAT-X370 code named Raider.

During the battle I used my Mjolnir hammer to tear through countless Strike Daggers with no remorse. I fired my dual 52mm hyper high velocity cannon at the new 105 Daggers in their cockpits making the fights short. I used my Zorn cannon at one of the rare Buster Dagger and demolished their battleships with the Ahura Mazda short-range energy cannons in Raider's claw in mobile armor mode. I hear the Captains of the remaining ships order their forces to retreat and I knew the battle was over. The battlefield grew quiet and I returned to Orb and place Raider in it's hangar right next to the Freedom, Strike Rouge, and a red Raider Full Specs that Orb acquired in one way or another. I head to the quarters that Orb's leader Cagalli Yula Athha or should I say Yamato since she and Kira Yamato are twins. I prefer to call them the 'twisted twins' after I found out that Cagalli had a crush on Kira before they found out they're siblings. Anyway I sit at my desk looking out the window, everything is quiet.

I **hate **the quiet. My name is Clotho Buer, actually I'm not sure if that's even my real name. I am a biological CPU made by Blue Cosmos as a weapon to kill the Coordinators during the Bloody Valentine War in CE 71. I still am a biological CPU, despite switching to Orb's side. The reason I switch was because a M1 pilot saved me from the GAT-X102 Dual near the end of the war. My teammates Orga Sabnak and Shani Andras also survived, but they left to do their own things. Last I've heard from either of them was that Orga joined the Junk Guild as an escort, because the Guild usually targeted by pirates during repair jobs. Shani apparently joined a mercenary group called "X" run by a Coordinator named Canard Pars. Even though the three of us were never close I feel more alone than ever. Despite the fact I'm now fighting for peace, I only feel happy in a battle where everything is fast and full of life. When I'm here on Orb soil waiting for the next skirmish…..

…….Time **crawls**.

My new allies the Orb soldiers avoid me. Shun me. I scare them, almost as much as I do to both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. This happens whenever they turn me loose, because around me. There is **always** collateral damage. In the battlefield, there's nothing to distract me from the **void** I can never hope to fill. No rage, not duty. Hell not even a sense of self. It's not me staring into the Abyss that Orga, Shani and I fought in. I **AM** the Abyss now.

"Clotho. Is something wrong?" asked a female voice. I turned around to see who it is although I already know. Standing before me is a young blonde woman. She's in her late teens wearing that ridiculous Orb test pilot outfit. Her name is Asagi Caldwell, the same M1 pilot who save my life a year ago. Since then she has always been by my side when I'm back in Orb no matter how much I wish she wasn't. Hell she lives right next to my quarters. I think she's the reason why Cagalli let me live in Orb at all. It's not that I don't like her quite the opposite. She's the only person in Orb I **actually **tolerate. She's quite cute even though I would never admit it. She is also one of the few who even try to get to know me. Not even her own teammates and the 'twisted twins' want to be near me.

"No. I was just thinking," I say not really lying because I've been doing a lot of thinking.

"Oh… I've noticed your _admirers _aren't around," she teased. I knew who she was talking about. The only other form the comes close to being "company" comes in the shape of a three man MS team of the new model MVF-M11C Murasame who call themselves the **Strike** **Raiders**. They being Zephon Alastor, Abel Ifrit, and Noah Cerberus. Three young pilots whose first names are after three character from the epic poem Paradise Lost, yet their surnames are the names of demons. Kind of contradicting in a sense, yet the three of them shamelessly aspire to the sheer, unremitting level of destruction set by myself during my battles. It's strange though, despite the more I try to distance myself, the harder and tighter they **cling** to me. However, even they now appear to have **deserted **me like Orga and Shani. I've decided to find out why.

"I'll be back," I say as I leave the room heading to MS squadron building.

"Will you be back for dinner? I'm making roast beef tonight," she asked me.

"That depends on what I find out, but I'll hold you up on that offer," I tell her and she seems happy with my response. What can I say? That girl has won my heart even though she had no competition to claim it.

I entered the squadron building and I grabbed the first person I saw. I could tell he was scared. They all are, because I never enter the building unless I've been ordered to for a mission.

"The Strike Raiders. Where **ARE** they?" I demanded catching everyone's attention.

"The who? Oh, y-you mean Alastor's team. I don't…." the comm. member started saying but stopped when I glared at him. "Ah, er… Let me **see** what I c-can find out…" he added as I let him go to search for them.

I convince myself that this is merely a way of filling the yawning emptiness that is currently threatening to overwhelm me. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Alright! There they are. The Strike Raiders are at Debris Belt," said the comm. member.

"The Debris Belt?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's been reports of strange activity going on there. So they've been sent to investigate, but haven't return. Since then all recon missions there have been halted. Word is the Debris Belt is under the control of **The Wraiths**!" answered the comm. member.

Looks like I'm not gonna have dinner with Asagi after all. I headed to the MS hangar and got in Raider and demanded for a sortie no questions asked. I got my wish as the tech heads cleared the area. Before I could take off Asagi open comm. link to give me a piece of her mind.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going Clotho Buer?" she demanded.

"I told you that your dinner plans depend on what I find out so I'm going to find out where those fools are," I answered as I took off. "Don't follow me," I ordered as I transformed Raider into it's mobile armor mode.

Wraiths. In that single word I find **all** the motivation I need. I've searched through every scrap of known information, which sadly amounts to less than nothing. Nearly all the data has one thing in common, there are only three members. Each were originally criminals from the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb who went rogue. They appear to be the closest thing to **boogeymen**, created by frightened soldiers used to control other frightened soldiers. But I know that within every myth and legend lies a nub of hard fact. So I set out with the sole purpose of separating the **truth **from the fiction.

As I arrived at the Debris Belt, I briefly consider the fate of the Strike Raiders, most likely dead. If it **is **the Wraiths and if they amount to even half of the stories told about them. They take **no prisoners** as I have read. Raider's alarm warns me of anti-MS missiles heading towards me. I see them on the monitor and there were a lot of them and no way around them. So instead I'll go **through!** I fired the machine guns at the missiles and they explode before they can even touch me. The alarm goes off again warning me about beam cannon hidden inside the debris around me. It seems that the Wraiths leave no room for errors in their defenses. In so many ways I can't help but applaud them for their cunning. They remind me of Azrael that it scares me. I dodged the cannons and entered the area they are guarding.

I remember back at Orb how Asagi would always stick up for me whenever her teammates or others call me an apt pupil to some gospel called "Apocalypse of Mark xiii" or something like that. If what they say is true, then the Wraiths wrote the **original **covenant. As I searched the area I found three Mobile Suits, two of them I recognized as the CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion and one of the two missing Astrays, the MBF-P05 Silver Frame. The third one I don't, it was red in color and bares a passing resemblance to the Astray with elements of the Freedom, no doubt a ZAFT unit. Despite being from different sides these three unified by a single common purpose to **ravage **and to **destroy**. Like me in the past and still now here in the present.

"At long last we meet. Welcome Clotho Buer, the infamous **Falcon of Death**. Welcome to our realm," greeted the Hyperion pilot.

"Uh-huh. Well, that's really nice of you. Care to go one step further and tell me if the Strike Raiders are still alive?" I asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

"They are. All you have to do to claim them…is to go through **us**!" answered the pilot of the red Mobile Suit. I knew then that the 'gauntlet' was thrown down. And I willingly picked it up.

"Fine with me," I said as I fired my dual hyper high velocity cannon at the Hyperion only for the pilot to use his light wave shield to block my shots.

No big deal, I've worked with Shani before so I know a trick or two around that. I transformed Raider to get more speed to take the Astray down first. I noticed that the Hyperion and the red one were shooting at me with beam weapons. To show them that I'm not going down I fire my energy cannons at them forgetting about the silver mech. The red unit switched from his beam hand guns to his beam sabers and rushed me while at the same time the Silver Frame charged me from the rear with it's sabers drawn. I broke off from my previous attack and change targets back to the Hyperion. This cause the other two to nearly collide with each other.

As I fight them I remind myself that I know absolutely nothing about them. So nothing fancy, just get the job done. This battle was unlike the others I've recently been in. it reminds me of my bouts with the Freedom and Justice and I feel thrilled by the battle. As I hurl the Mjolnir hammer at the Hyperion which successfully knocked the Eurasian MS off balance. The alarms in Raider warn me that the other two were closing in and I'm low on ammo and my battery is now in the half way mark. I start to realize, grudgingly, that these guys were **toying** with me. Or, perhaps they were actually **testing **me. Whatever the reasons, the battle appears to be over.

Suddenly I noticed as the debris started to move that I finally saw the Strike Raiders in the Murasames were at. Somehow though I figured there's no easy way out for them or me with these guys. So I figured I try to find out what they're after.

"So that's it? C'mon I know you guys want something, because there's no shortcut home for them. So what are you want?" I demanded tired of their games.

"You. We are or rather were the same as you Clotho. All of us compelled by unnatural instincts. Locked in a endless cycle of destruction, isolation, desperation and almost inevitably….madness," said the pilot of the red ZAFT MS. "We are determined to break that cycle. Redirect our murderous proclivities.

"And now?" I question captivated by this pilots logic.

"Now, instead of waging war. We seek to END it. Forever," answered the Astray pilot who sounds female.

"Aaand…. This is how you go about it. Eh? I gotta tell ya, this noble plan of yours or whatever it is, seems to have a few, ah, rough edges," I commented as I survey the battlefield.

"You don't UNDERSTAND!!!!" shouted the Hyperion pilot. "How **can** you when all you see is what others **tell** you to see? What we do is merely **cauterize** one of many of our solar systems many bleeding wounds. This system has been fought over for centuries costing billions of lives. Better to surely take it** out** of the equation entirely than to let it continue to be the spur for perpetual bloodshed and carnage. Everything we've done is **mercy**," explained the Hyperion pilot.

"Join us Clotho. We offer you a cause. A focus. We offer you a **home**," said the pilot of the Astray.

"Yes all you have to do to prove you have truly cast off the 'shackles' of your previous life is to **eliminate **these three," added the red MS pilot.

"Who? US?!" yelled a panicked Abel as I looked at them and considered the offer. On one hand I will finally be free to do what I truly enjoy. Or I could stay with Orb and continue to feel empty inside. I've made my decision and advance towards my 'fans' that scares them.

"What? NO.. you wouldn't!" panicked Zephon as he and the others start to cower inside their Gundam wannabe MS. "Clotho, c'mon man! We… have a **bond**. You don't need these misfits. You've already got…er…." he continued.

"**Us** misfits," added Noah trying to help Zephon.

"Yeah, right. Right?" asked Zephon hoping that will convince me. Instead I answer by launching Raider away from them and fired all my guns at them. "**CLOTHO!** **No!**" he yelled.

I fired everywhere causing a lot of destruction. Dust and debris flew everywhere which is weird in zero gravity. When the dust and debris cleared the Strike Raiders were seen unharmed. Apparently I've been around Yamato to long, I've gotten soft for sparing them. Damn you Yamato. I looked at the Wraith to see them leave. Then the Hyperion turned to face me as if feeling disappointed in me.

"When the ties that bind finally, irrevocably, **snap**… we will **find **you again. And on that day, let the Warmongers of humanity **tremble** by our might," said the pilot.

With that they depart, and a part of me goes with them. I feel the seeds of desire seep all the way down to the center of my soul. Yet, I feel as if I was wrong about myself. I'm not a lost cause, not quite. I am a necessary evil and that odd individual or should I say **group** still stirs something in me. It is enough for now……

"Hey Clotho?" said Abel still shaken up. I turn to face the Strike Raiders. "Were you really gonna go through with it?" he asked.

"Now if I did that then whose gonna try to impress me by trying cause enough pointless destruction in battle," I answered calming their rapid beating hearts. "Besides I think Clotho's Strike Raiders sounds a lot more cooler that the 'Falcon of Death' don't you three agree?" I asked. I can tell that made them happy.

"Really?" asked Noah who sounded excited.

"Of course now let's go home I promised Asagi I'd have dinner with her and hate to disappoint her," I said as the four of us headed back to one of Orb's space station nearby. I can tell when I get back I gonna get one Hell of a scolding from Asagi, but I can't help but hope for a little action in bed after dinner though.

THE END

And that is the end for Clotho's spotlight story. Tell if you like it and who you want to read about next and I'll see if I can get to it. It will be tough thought between this, my Naruto story and my job as a Security Forces officer but I'll find a way. Sadly my stories will take a long time to update because of my job, but I'll try to update no promises thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orga Sabnak**

A ZAFT ship.

A tantalizing offer: A job of shipping new model beam weapons designed in the form of shotguns and Gatling cannons to the black market.

A rendezvous: A black market colony far out of both ZAFT's and the Alliance's reach.

The employer: An arms dealer who calls himself Extort. A coordinator with a passion for selling and trading weapons technology to the highest bidder. Regardless if they are naturals or coordinators, as long as he gets his fee.

The problem: Why ask Junk Guild in doing something illegal when mercenaries make more sense. A mystery that skinks on so many levels.

My name's Orga Sabnak or at least that's what everyone calls me. Used to be apart of the Atlantic Federation's biological CPU crew. Now I'm a Junk Guild escort, a job I got after getting some help from Orb to arrange it. My job is to make sure no one harms any Junk Guild members when they're given an offer from pirates or mercs. I'm good at my new job, but what I'm better at is solving mysteries that comes with some of these fishy jobs.

This one was just as mysterious as they come, because Extort was actually honest about the job offer, but as always with Extort he doesn't relieve where he got them. So as I flew right beside the Junk Guild ship I double check the profiles of the Guild members who are doing this job. The crew consist of three members, one of them is a coordinator while the others are naturals. The ship is a Mareille III class ship refitted for the Junk Guild painted red. Their mobile weapons consist of on ZGMF-1017 Works GINN and two Kimeras. By the Junk Guilds laws this weapons are not to be used for combat. So I wonder again why these three took this job.

Before I could think of a reason, Calamity's alarm went off telling me that there are enemy units coming. The number of enemy units are four customized GINNs with a symbol of a skull with a scar over the right eye socket. These GINNs are from the pirate crew called Magnus. I've tangled with many of them before and have become the top pilot on their hit list. Each GINN has the usual heavy assault machine gun. I targeted all four of them with my cannons and fired. As usual the pilots were killed easily that it's now boring to fight them. But my boredom was lost as I saw a new mobile suit appear.

This one was indeed unexpected, for the Magnus crew mainly have GINNs. So this new unit is a nice change of pace. It's an Earth Alliance unit and it happens to be similar to mine only designed for close range combat. It is one of the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity units. The color scheme happens to be purple which I believe is a horrible color for a Mobile Suit of it's status. In a sense I was excited to be facing another Calamity, because I always wondered which was the best version. So I charged into the battle that is about to take place. In turn the Sword Calamity did the same.

I fired the Scylla cannon at the sibling MS and it too fired it's Scylla right at me. The two beams connected and almost canceled each other out, but as expected mine's was stronger. Then the purple mech pulled out the Schwert Gewehr anti-ship swords and rushed me. Knowing I wouldn't stand a chance in melee combat I maneuvered to the side and fired my bazooka at it's back. The shot hit but the other Calamity was barely harmed thanks to the trans phase shift armor. The enemy unit twisted to the right and dashed toward me and swung it's left sword at me. I barely dodged the attack in time.

It would seem that the Sword Calamity would win, but it suddenly turned and left. I find that strange for a GAT-X unit to fight then flee. So I decided to give chase to it. The other Calamity led me to an old abandoned colony far away from the Junk Guild ship. As I enter the colony I find myself surrounded by statues of strange mobile suits that I find strange yet familiar. Their designs were similar to the GINNs and Strike Daggers only with some physical differences. Other units are quite strange to me as they seem to be designed for specific purposes and seem to be perfect for whatever they're designed for. I headed towards another chamber and was shocked at what I saw.

It was unbelievable, other mobile suits that look almost like the GAT-X units and ZGMF-X units and Orbs Astray units. All of them have the same samurai look and nearly all of them are painted white with blue, red, and a little of gold. As I looked at each one I start to realize that we humans have never changed at all. We've been at war with ourselves for so long that even mobile suits are old weapons of our past. I begin to wonder if peace is even possible as I stare at one particular mobile suit.

This mobile suit was placed at the center with a large red shield with a golden cross on it with white trimmings on the edges. The shield is on it's left arm and in it's right hand was a beam rifle. The body was a blue chest with red on the sides near the cockpit. The limbs happen to be snow white and red trimmings on the feet. The head was also white with a similarities to the Strike with elements to the Duel. I read the plaque on the base of the stand it was on.

**In honor of the Earth Federation Forces most powerful mobile suit during the One Year War. **

**The "Project V" RX-78-2 Gundam**

**Piloted by the legendary "White Devil" Amuro Ray**

**Rollout: July UC 0079**

**First Deployment: September 18 UC 0079**

I found it hard to believe but this one mobile suit named Gundam is the direct ancestor of every prototype mobile suit that shares the same face and structure. I begin to leave the chamber with this knowledge in my mind and I noticed that my Gundam's double is right in front of me with two smaller units. Both units were white with huge gatling cannons over their shoulders. The two Calamity wannabes fired at me and I took cover. Sadly the chamber with the Gundams was being destroyed by them. I knew I should retaliate to save the chamber, but my own survival was more important. So I left the chamber and tried to escape the colony.

I dashed through the colony with the intent of getting the Hell out of here. Sadly my pursuers have other plans. They attack with all their gatling cannons and beam guns firing. I saw a tunnel and took the sudden **detour**. Which of course, is **exactly **what they wanted me to do. They led me to a dead end, in more ways than one. They fired their weapons at the floor beneath me. The ground collapsed from Calamity's weight and I fell into the darkness. When I hit the bottom my mobile suit was barely able to respond. Then I heard a voice that was very deep and scary.

"Welcome Orga Sabnak. We have been expecting you," said the voice.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked.

"The answers you have sought are all here," answered the voice. Then I felt a surge of power hitting my mobile suit and I was knocked out. I could barely hear the voice now. "Bring him,"

I awoke back in space with only fragments of what happened to me. All I could remember is being inside some lab with all sorts of sharp objects and then blank. As I floated in space I wonder if that was all a dream or if I will ever find what I'm truly looking for.

Deep inside the colony the three mobile suits that Orga faced stood lifelessly. In the shadow was a silhouette of a man who knows what happened inside the colony. He looks out the window and stares at the Calamity and stands there.

"Soon Orga. When we are ready. We will call. And you…you will know **what **to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shani Andras**

If there's a line, I'll cross it; if there's a knot, I'll slice it; if there's a risk, I'll take it…..**smiling**. In my solitary world, there's no room for second thoughts, no margin for error. **Out there** is a permanent state of mind, and the more impossible, downright insane the mission, the better the daredevil inside me likes it. My name…..is Shani Andras. It is now and forever that I will be known as.

Inevitably, Canard's lover Meriol always tells him and me "It **can't **be done." In those cases there's no **way** I should be able to make it to a military base without being detected by sensors and not be shot at. But in my book, there's no "can't be done." There's **always** a way and the more downright stupid and **insane**, the less anyone will expect it. Right?

Rushing into the base during a monsoon, following inside a tsunami to reach a ZAFT testing base I use my Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection armor to prevent the water pressure to crush my mobile suit the GAT-X252 Forbidden. This system was used by the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue too and mine's is the original so it still works out. Still the ride was a **rush**! As the wave reaches the shore I for an instant I let my mind drift off to that time when I was my last mission. Canard and I were given a job offer to test out a new recon MS designed to create a hologram of any other MS of the same high and mass from the East Asia Federation. It was their only mobile suit ever created. Unlike other Alliance prototypes this one did not have the funny samurai look at all.

The prototype was then stolen by ZAFT and it was because of me. Looking back at it I realized that I was a fool. I was so full of unexpected zeal. Too gung-ho to the MAX. I wonder if that's what will get me killed. No way that's Clotho's thing, not mine. Regardless I have a job to do. I look at the base and realized two things.

Getting to the enemy base was, relatively speaking the **easy** part. Now I have to get the mobile suit **back**. Carpentaria base, of all the ZAFT bases, this one is the Harshest, because a naturals life expectancy is **not** very high. Like Artemis it was suppose to be **impregnable, **which as it happens is just one of the many words **not** in my vocabulary. I only have one plan and that is to attack.

I fired at selected targets made a surgical attack. The enemy had no idea of how to deal with me now. Then I set off a virus carrier wave that one of Canard's men created for this type of attack. The enemy's radar was jammed thanks to the virus. So I make my move, the invasive program propagates an apparently random, but in reality rigorously **timed** sequence of 'ghost' alerts and sensor black spots. As guards and troubleshooters are pulled this way and that way. I slip through the gaps made by the confusion. The device give of these ghost alerts in two second intervals. So I count the intervals to move Forbidden pass any sensors. Moving nearer and nearer to the armory where the prototype is. Ever closer I hope to some small measure of self **redemption.**

I reached the armory only to find five mobile suits guarding the prototype. They were different from other ZAFT units. One was white a huge skirt and large legs. It has a large backpack on it too. I looked at one of it's shoulder pads and it reads as ZGMF-XX09T. Two other are green that look like GINNs only more threatening that read ZGMF-1000. One was equipped with beam gatling cannons on it's back and was holding a beam axe which I find fun to face. The other was equipped with a long range beam cannon. There is also a blue with a flight pack built onto the frame. It's armed with beam cannons on it's right arm and a metal whip like weapon built into the forearm. It even has a funny looking shield on it's left arm. The numbers on it read ZGMF-X2000. The last one purple mobile suit that looks like a horrible attempt to rip off Raider. It's armed with a beam cannon similar to the Scylla and it has missile launchers and machine guns mounted into the mobile suit.

The enemy mobile suits attacked firing beam weaponry at me. The two green ones attacked with the one with the long beam cannon firing pot shots at me. The other one joined with the blue one attacking up close. The white one was hovering all around shooting cheap shots at me while the Raider wannabe transformed and attacked from the air. I tried to slice them with my Nidhoggr scythe, but the green one with the beam axe cut it in two. Their attacks were fierce and annoying, but to me they made a huge **mistake** by destroying my scythe. Forbidden may be designed for close range combat, but with the scythe. It's time I prove that design flaw **false** and it's about time that I myself to **evolve**.

I rushed towards the ZAFT units and the blue one launched it's whip at me. I grabbed the whip and it was giving off heat that was burning into Forbidden's hand. Ignoring this I swung the whip wielding mobile suit around and I sent the two green suits flying away from me. I released the whip sending the blue unit colliding into a wall. It broke the wall and I turned my attention to the green suit with the cannon. I grabbed it and started punching the cockpit. Over the comm. I can hear the pilot's screams of terror as I continue to pounding into the suit. The other green one fired it's gatling cannons at me. So I turned around and used it's ally as a shield, then I forced my **shield** to fire at the other by crushing it's hand into the trigger.

My **shield **fired the beam cannon right into the other ones cockpit ending the pilot's life. It's beam axe flew towards me so I blocked it with the green mobile suit I used as a shield. I grabbed the beam axe and ripped it out of the impaled suit. Knowing that I can't use it because of the difference in the tech between my suit and ZAFT's mobile suit. I decided to be creative, but throwing it like a javelin right into the back of the purple suit that was using hit and run tactics on me. The white one continued with it's annoying hovering and cheap shots. If it were for the trans phase shift armor that Forbidden has I might have been down for the count.

ZAFT must really want this prototype bad. Forbidden's sensors goes off telling me that reinforcements are coming. Deciding that my own life is more important that the recovery of the prototype I make my decision. Waiting for the reinforcements to arrive I take cover and the white units fires off bazooka rounds and emitting a beam cloud to blind me. Finally the reinforcements arrived and I make my move. I launched Forbidden into the air and switched to close combat mode and fired the Hresvelgr plasma induction cannon. The white suit dodged my attack, but I was not my target.

The beam hit the stolen prototype and the thing exploded. This explosion was very important for it was my escape. The East Asia Federation used the N-Jammer Canceler to allow it to be powered by a nuclear fission reactor. The explosion was huge and I managed to get out of the blast radius just in time. I escaped the destroyed base and the explosion from the prototype was much larger than I originally thought. Apparently the East Asia Federation didn't know that they only needed on nuclear reactor for their suit. Seriously, what the **HELL** did they do? Put one, two, or five nukes in that fucking thing?

I managed to rendezvous with Ortygia, I saw the Dreadnought H outside of the ship waiting for me. I figured that Canard was pissed with me, because his lover won't stop nagging at him about my sortie. I don't care I got the job done, despite the fact that I fail on the main objective.

"Shani, it's me Canard. Do you read?" said Canard.

"Yeah," I reply not really interested in his bitching.

"I take it you failed huh?" he stated crossing Dreadnought H's arms.

"So?" I snapped.

"Don't worry about it. At least you destroyed it. Anyway I got a job for you from Orb," he said.

"Orb?" I asked.

"Well more specific it's from an old friend of yours. Clotho Buer," he answers.

"Clotho?" I wonder.

"Yeah, he's invited you and another old buddy of yours. Orga Sabnak to his wedding in Orb that's will happen in two months," he explains.

"He's getting married!" I yelled. Clotho's never been one to settle down. None of the three of us were the type to do **that**.

"Yep and he won't take no from either of you since he has a little problem that needs you two to be there," says Canard.

"What? Orga and me to knock some sense into him?" I taunted.

"No, he wants to know which of you two will be his best man," countered Canard.

Damn that Clotho, I swear I'll get him for this even if I have to make up all sorts of embarrassing stories at the reception.

"Oh yeah he also said that he wants to introduce his new born baby girl to her 'uncles' after the wedding too," says Canard. After hearing that I could only think of one word and act on one emotion. **RAGE.**

**"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Well these one shots were fun, but now I've lost interested in it. But now these stories have motivated me into writing an AU Gundam Seed story. Only this one is a rewrite. Bottom line, I'm remaking the entire the story of Gundam Seed. The reason is in my opinion the plot sucks, because let's face it. Kira Yamato is the biggest cry-baby in the entire Gundam multiverse, come on he has not really grown up. Rau Le Creuset was a great villain at the start, but then they turned him into a madman who wants everyone to die just because he's a clone of Mu La Flaga's dad. The Druggies seriously needed a background story, plus they were pretty much the badasses of the entire show. So I'm gonna make some changes such as the Earth Alliance having the Strike Dagger arrive in the story earlier but based on another prototype that's as much of a piece of crap as those GM rip-offs. I giving Mu the Gunbarrel striker pack as his main machine instead of the Moebius Zero to merge with the Strike. I'm making the Druggies an elite Earth Alliance Mobile Suit team during the beginning who start out with Strike Dagger and then 'get' Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider later on. Lastly I'm making Rau behave in a way similar to Shockwave from Transformers, because Shockwave is very logical and if you've read any of the comics, he's really powerful.


End file.
